Hopeless Romance
by Mustachepower
Summary: People, countries, reapers, demons etc. all come to Ouran Academy for their own reasons, but will romance and mysteries get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, sorry but this is going to be a crack Kuroshitsuji/Hetalia/Ouran High School Host Club + different anime... I OWN NONE OF THEM! Just making it clear, this was also based off mine image of America and Ronald being together. Romano is totally OOC but you'll find out later :) and there might be a lot of other OOC... and this is written by 2 people so cope with us. On with the story!**

"Get out! That is no way to treat a lady!" Grell yelled. "But Grell I didn't say anything!" Ronald protested. "Yeah right, just leave Ronald!" "Fine sempai, but remember that teacher/student relationships are prohibited at Ouran!" Ronald yelled as he left Grell's dorm.

"You cheated on me with that pasta eating wanker!" Arthur argued in a whiney voice. "Well he always tells me how he feels and knows when I need a burger!" Alfred said on the verge of tears. "Just leave America, just leave." "Fine but I'm **never **coming back!" Alfred said as he slammed the door behind him.

Lovino spotted Alfred crying on the curb outside of the English teacher's house. "Did you drop your burger again? Haha" Romano thought it was funny for a moment but then he saw the true sorrow in Alfred's eyes. "No I wish it could've been that!" The blond continued sobbing. "Can you stop crying, you big baby!" Lovino was starting to want to take that back but it would make him look weak.

"I've made some changes and now you'll be in dorm #1 room #3." Ms. Durless said also known as Madame Red. "Thank you! It's awesome that you could do this for me." Ronald said throwing her a wink and his charming smile. "I'm not interested, but thank you." Ms. Durless said sincerely smiling back. "I just want to get to know _you_." Ronald was starting to give her his puppy eyes, right then they heard crashing behind the door. "Fine what time?" She really didn't want to go out with this student who was probably too old to be attending this school in the first place. "Haha Glad you asked…" Ronald couldn't talk over the crashing behind the door and he heard someone yell '_Run for it while he can't get us!'_ And thus the Ouran High School Host Club was in front of them.

"Get out your instruments and lets..." Sebastian spotted Grell opening the door. "Sit in our chairs and tune them, now excuse me, I have something to deal with." Sebastian was almost done explaining. "Oh, and Mr. Sutcliff, must you interrupt _my _classeveryday?" He said curious for his answer. "Today it is more important then other days, Sebastian." Grell said in a very flat and gloomy voice. 'Hmm Grell gloomy... he must of had a break up or someone beat him up again.' Sebastian thought he might as well talk to the depressed red head.

Arthur was working on grading his students' papers. "Mr. Kirkland, what chapters are we reading today?" A young 1st year student asked. "Well Mr. Fujioka, we will be having a new day every Friday called 'I don't care what the bloody Hell you do' day." Arthur was pleased with his answer. "And it's not my fault you all suck at English, this is a class for those who already know English added to that." He decided giving the lecture would be good for his health. "As for example, I am an English Gentleman from London, in Brittan for those of you who are dumber then a door nail." Right then a knock came upon his door and Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilscmidt gestured him out into the hall was.

"Thanks for warming me up dude!" Alfred was very thankful for Lovino, he was like a better older then the English dude to Alfred. "It's not that big of a deal, and I made burgers for you." Lovino said blushing madly. And this was the first time he was happy since Antonio had been with him before he was shipped off to go fight somewhere. "Oh shoot dude I have to go to school I'm almost late!" Alfred almost yelled and pulled out his Ouran uniform and walking into the bathroom to change. Lovino packed Alfred's lunch with 4 burgers, a soda, and cherry and apple pie... Since he guessed American's would actually eat this crap. "I made lunch for you Alfred." Lovino smiled and blushed his cheeks almost the same color as a red apple. "Thanks dude! It made my day." Alfred said then he kissed Lovino on the cheek, guessing it was a European thing. Alfred got on his bike, revved the engine and sped to the academy.

"Well Sebastian, I broke up with Ronald." The words fell out of his mouth cold, and flat like he had talked to Sebastian when he wanted to see him. "Grell, I know you did and I have another question for you and it's not a problem if you want to wait." Sebastian was eager to see how Grell would answer this. "Go ahead with your question." The gloomy red head mumbled. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Sebastian thought Grell's reaction was so priceless! 'I wish I had a camera.' Wait what the hell was this sadistic butler was thinking... He really did want to go out to dinner with Grell for a while. "You really mean it?" Grell perked up after being slouched over for a while. "Yes I really mean it, 6:00 PM tonight, meet me at my home." Sebastian saw a tear run down Grell's cheek so he wiped it with his gloved hand. And then Grell clenched him tightly and started bawling.

"The Ouran High School Host Club, at your service." Tamaki said looking over to Madame Red. Ronald stood there in awe, for real she likes this guy?! 'I'm ten times better then that guy ever will be, I have a steady job, I'm not French, and I have a sexy English accent. What lady could resist this?' Ronald always thought positive about him. "Kyoya, was this the right room?" Tamaki had no sense of direction. "I believe so, and why are running away?" Kyoya had to be the brain of the host club. "He's the scariest gut I know besides me!" Honey said. Then a charming young man, wait that's not a man Ronald already knew that from the looks. "This guy's name is Yama Sora" Hikaru said "And he's new here could he come choose his classes?" Karou asked. Yama was not impressed with the twins, "I can do it myself! And why do you guys think I'm scary!" He looked at Tamaki mostly. Ronald decided to go to his dorm just to see a man named Roderich Edelstein.

"What do you wankers want?!" Arthur was mad that these two interrupted him. "Mr. Frenchy Bagget is back!" Feliciano was happy that his older brother Francis was back or is he for his cooking teacher Mr. Bonnefoy. "Yeah, and he wanted to see you." Ludwig said. The German man hated Francis. "Why the bloody hell does that frog wanted to see me?" Arthur wanted to punch these two but he didn't want to lose his job,_ yet_. "I guess I'll go see him, Feliciano go tell my class that'll be gone for 10 to 20 minutes."

"I can't wait to see him, it's been so long!" Francis didn't have his class today, usually his classes were full because of the other cooking teacher Agni with his goddess hand of something in your mother. "I think that's what it was called" Francis thought out loud. "Francis? Are you in here?" 'Arthur is so _cute!' _Francis thought. Francis jumped and ran to Arthur and hugged him then went in for the kiss. Francis met Arthur's eyes and touched his lips to Arthur's, it may have been the best kiss Francis ever gave until the Brit broke them up. "That's no way to greet a gentleman!" Arthur said blushing intensely. "Well I did miss you and now I'm back, so we should enjoy this time we have together and make the most of it while it's here." Francis said glad to be back with the English _gentleman._

**END**

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, a lot of OOC and some yaoi and France, who doesn't like some of him? Next chapter I'll introduce some more people and I'll talk a little more about Spain coming back with France and Prussia, because I love the bad touch trio. Sebastian and Grell were in there because I don't approve of him with anyone else but William. Oh and America and Ronald hook up in the next chapter, oh and if you have any ideas feel free to share, I'll post my next story any time before the end of this month Peace! ~Domo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it's late I've been sick and there's school to attend to, that's where I'm writing most of this. Umm, new people in this chapter and I know I pushed over with the Grell x Sebby scenes because they're super long but this story is based of Alfred x Ronald and Sebastian x Grell. But you can only put one couple down, grr and these get too long, I love author's notes, on with the story.**

Sebastian didn't know what to do as Grell clenched onto him. Well he did know what to do but he didn't really want to hug Grell back. 'I guess it's just one _hug_' Sebastian thought. So he hugged the reaper back. 'I guess it's not that bad I could get used to it, _maybe_' He thought again. "Look at how the time goes by..." Grell said in a sort of trance. He didn't want to let go of Sebastian now that they were together. He just wanted a steady relationship with someone who he knew and loved. Sebastian's voice interrupted his thinking, "Yes, I suppose it does." He said with a compassionate smile. 'Why am I smiling? Is this meant to be, it can't be I usually don't feel this way about Grell.' Sebastian returned to his deep thought as Grell did. Class was almost over now that Sebastian though of it. "Well I must get back, if my students are to beat the choir class." Sebastian said. He really didn't want Claude's horrid teaching abilities to beat him... Who would? "Yes I suppose I will return as well, I had my students run laps the whole time." Grell chuckled.

Later that day in Dorm #1, Room #3. "This will be your bunk, Ronald, right under Alfred F. Jones' bunk." Roderich said. "Will I know what he looks like when he comes?" Ronald was curious about this Alfred guy, for some reason the name sounded familiar. "Oh he's a piece of work but you'll know who he is." Roderich almost spit that sentence. He hated the lazy, stupid, non neat, smelly, obnoxious, and burger stuffing American. "Well your classes will start tomorrow, I'm only the vice president of this dorm, usually we have one student be vice president but, no students were elected in this room." Roderich was sick of explaining things to this... Ugh what ever he was going to call Ronald was out of the question. "Who are the presidents of the room and dorm?" Ronald just wanted to know so he could go bug this president about how slouchy this vice president, Roderich was. "Kyoya Otori is the dorm president, Claude Faustus is our room president, and Roderich dorm vice president. Roderich gave up after that sentence and went straight to his bed.

Alfred walked into Dorm #1 Room #3 where he was just about to climb the tiny ladder up to his bunk. "Hey dude! Who are you?" Alfred was always fond of meeting people, if he had to say how many friends he had... Hmm, over a hundred that he talked to, on weekly bases. "Huh? Oh I'm Ronald Knox, the best partier around!" Ronald thought this Alfred looked familiar as the school's quarterback on the football team! "Cool dude, my name is Alfred... Alfred F. Jones, it's nice to meet you." Alfred said shaking Ronald's hand. Ronald went to sit back down but hit the back of his head on the railing to the bed. Everything from there was black for a couple seconds.

"I'm so awesome!" Gilbert sighed loudly. "Hey West, why are so serious all time?" "Why do you need to know, brother?" Ludwig was busy because William T. Spears put him to work and so did Mr. Suho. Ludwig just wanted to be with Feliciano, but as the vice principal his schedule was hectic. "Well usually you would be drinking that beer in front of you or go make some wurst but you haven't eaten since you've came home, mien gott what's wrong with you?" Gilbert was concerned for Ludwig, this job must be killing him. "I'll drink on the weekend, now just leave me to work." "Fine, but know that your awesome brother will be here for you even if you're working, West." Then Gilbert left the room hoping his brother would come to his senses.

Lovino hear a knock on the door of his apartment, "Who could that be?" Lovino thought out loud. He got up quickly. "Spain... Damn it! I must be in hell again." "Oh my Lovi you haven't changed at all!" Antonio was so happy to see Lovino again. They hadn't seen each other in three months, so much to catch up on. "Well since you're here help me clean bastard." "Haha things never change do they?" Antonio was just about to walk in when Lovino said, "What's that suppose to mean? I'm lazy?"

"Why do you think I'm scary?!" Yama Sora asked the club. "Tamaki is sacred you'll take all his customers, but that shouldn't matter since he's already in love!" Kyoya and Tamaki were still fighting over who should get Haruhi. "Eh okay, so why do I need to know this?" Yama thought this club was crazy! How did they even drag him...? I mean her.

**A/N Evil laughs! More girl action, not in a bad way.**

**A/N Bored... Sebby x Grell scene! Yay…**

"So what's the truth for taking me out to dinner?" Grell didn't mind but he wanted to know why. "Well you see you looked lonely so as a butler I thought it was a kind gesture to cheer you up... Because I'm simply-" Grell sighed and finished Sebastian's sentence, "One hell of a butler, said that a million times now haven't you?" Sebastian wanted to cheer Grell up but the only things he could think of were kissing, hugging, or you know what...

"The whole point of this dinner was to show you who I truly am and if you really do want to be with me-" Grell cut him off again but more like him. "What do I not know about you my dear Sebas~chan! How you love Japanese cuisine and culture, you love to spend time serving your young master but mostly when you get to use your trusty silverware against your arch enemy, Claude Faustus. Let's not forget how much you love cats, especially black cats. You hate the other servants at the Phantomhive manor because they don't do there job, you don't eat because you're a demon and put sleep on top of that too.~" Grell tried learning everything about the demon for when this time came, and finally it did... he didn't care about Ronald or William anymore just his Bassy!

"Wow didn't realize there was much to my life but you forgot to main things, I love to cook and play my violin for many people but preferably my young master." Sebastian didn't want to go into to Grell's life, not really dinner table appropriate. "Grell, I'm guessing what you desire most is a kiss. Not a short and sweet I'm done get out of my face for another week kiss. But a passionate I want to be here with you for the rest of eternity kiss." Sebastian knew the second choice is one Grell would choose he wasn't that dumb. "Hmm only two what happened to other 20 or so?" "We don't need them yet my dear, just surprise me when we get to my home if you can wait that long?" "I'll do anything for you Sebastian~!" Grell said in that fangirl voice we all love! "Very well come with me then."

"Hey is your head okay?" Alfred was concerned for his new friend. "... Uh, yeah I guess." Ronald lied, it hurt like hell. "Want me to get you some ice or something? Sounds like you hit your head pretty hard." "I... I gues-" After that Ronald only saw black.

Ronald now saw a dim light creep through his eyelids, 'Was it sunlight? No it was a light from a lamp!' Ronald though and opened his eyes. "Oh dude! You're awake." Ronald felt something on his forehead and his glasses were gone, "Why the hell is a cheeseburger on my head and not ice?!"

Alfred didn't answer but looked at his watch, the small hand on the three, the tall hand on the six, and the tiny box at the top said A.M. "How long have I been sleeping?!" Ronald wanted to know because he had things to do. "Nah dude, you're okay but you might want to lie down a little longer." Alfred said with some odd compassion in his voice, something clicked in Alfred then. "Ronald?" "Yeah, what's up?" "I know we just met a couple hours ago, but do you want to go out to lunch sometime?" Alfred was very nervous to even ask this question. "You're asking me ou…ow." Ronald's head still hurt like hell! So he just nodded. "Cool! When you feel better we'll do it!" "Hold it right there Jones." It was Claude Faustus "AH! Don't kill me _coach!_" Alfred was terrified of Claude even though he was the choir teacher he was also one of the coaches on the football team.

Claude saw the light on in room #3 of course Alfred was freaking out. "I'm not going to kill you! And what happened to this man?" Claude wanted to go back to bed, but this idiot ruined his morning. "He hit his head on the bed railing and I thought a cheeseburger would be good to put-" "That's enough Alfred, first of all you don't use fast food to cure everything in the world and go to bed you have practice tomorrow!" And now Claude was mad, he had wasted too much time with this idiot. "Wait, what time is it?" Claude wanted to know if he had more time to sleep. "Three fifty-three." Alfred answered. An hour and 10 minutes, yes. Perfect. "Get to bed, as for him, he doesn't have to go to class, but he now has to come to football practice (We're using American football.) We need a new wide receiver, he's tall enough and won't break like fine china." Then Claude went to his own bed.

**A/N told you I over do Sebastian x Grell :) But they're so cute! ~Domo**

Grell was confused by Sebastian while they walked home. He'd been rejected so many times by him. But he wanted a kiss? Why? Was it to make William jealous? "You seem to be thinking a lot tonight." All this seemed to be a joke to Sebastian but at the same time a new beginning the young master wouldn't like and he wanted to make William T. Spears jealous because he was simply one hell of a butler. "I guess so it's just a lot in one day." "Hmm you seem to be questioning what you've wanted for so long." Grell did want this since he met Sebastian let alone bare the demon's children. "I wouldn't rush for you, my dear." Sebastian wanted to make Grell want more then just a silly kiss. "Well then lets make this walking part go faster, it's starting to rain, and I don't have a coat." Grell forgot it along with his pocket watch. 'Maybe I should give him my coat to wear that will get me closer.' Sebastian thought. Then he took off his coat. "Here's my coat, and I agree let's get home fast."

Update, 8/29/2012: Oh my god, It's controlling my life, so more Grell and Sebby! Woot.

They finally arrived at Sebastian's apartment. It was full of different instruments and music stands. There were organized piles of sheet music on all the tables and parts of the floor. "Sorry I haven't had time to clean up." Sebastian was gladly acceptant of his back from Grell. He was also glad he got Grell this far, the red head was easy. Unlike Sebastian who was harder then… never mind. I don't mind, it's not as bad as the dorm I live in." Grell was surprised it was so clean! But then he remembered Sebastian was _simply one hell of a butler. _"I supposed so." That's not the only thing he also guessed Grell's life was too messy. He saw Grell pick up a piece titled, Beethoven's 9th Symphony: Ode to Joy

"Hmm such a good composer, wish the reaper in charge of that job would've let the man live. Hey Bassy do you think you could beat his skills? Do you look up to him?" Grell wasn't really in the mood to get answers, he just wanted to sleep. Then he yawned. "Actually, I do look up to him. He was one of the best composers along with Mozart. I'm sure both of the men could beat me, even though I am a demon, ha maybe on the other hand I do beat them." Sebastian said. He saw Grell put the piece down. "You seem tired. Would you like to stay tonight? I promise I won't do anything without your consent." Sebastian wanted to earn the reapers trust and love, even though he surely had already.

He didn't really know how to _feel_ emotion, when it came down to emotion it just happened. "Huh you want _me,_ to stay over?" Grell said in a confused voice. "Yes, you wouldn't want to walk home in the rain without a coat would you?" Sebastian said now wearing a sadistic smile. "No, I guess you're right but where will I sleep?" "Well since I only have a bed and no couch, with me of course." This was just getting easier and easier for Sebastian.

"I sleep with you? You're totally kidding right, right?!" Grell was in fangirl panic mode. Sebastian kept throwing all these surprises at him all day! "You don't want to sleep on the ground using nothing but your coat as your covers, do you?" "Of course not! I'm guessing you don't have any extra sleeping clothes either?" "You guessed wrong, I have a large pair most likely too big, but some are better then none I suppose." (Logic, Sebastian is like a foot taller then Grell.) "I don't mind, I just have to wear a suit all day... It's time to get out of it." Sebastian left the room for a couple seconds, came back out with some neatly folded silk _black_ sleeping clothes. (Eh sleeping clothes other words I don't want to use.) "You may change in the bathroom. It's the door to the right." Sebastian got this far no backing down from his own needs right?

Update8/31/2012 Sorry I thought it was cute, like I said. Umm by the way you can call me Domo, everyone else does anyways. We'll be writing about them next chapter, now a surprising twist on something I ship proud fully! Alois x Ciel time!

"You're not very helpful Ciel!" Alois was as annoying as ever. "We need to finish this project and you keep on blabbering on about what we're going to do tonight! Utterly useless tool to me." Ciel didn't really hate Alois but he didn't like him either. "Well this project is utterly useless then too." "No listen, this project is worst two-hundred points! I want to keep my straight A's and Sebastian insisted on not staying with us to help tonight, because he went out with that flamboyant red thing." Ciel was just grossed out by Grell, but, what ever Sebastian wanted for himself. Ciel also wanted good grades all the time, he didn't want to look dumb but be smart. Alois on the other hand didn't care what Claude or anyone thought of him. "Ha well I don't care about it, do it yourself." "You really are a fool, Trancy." Ciel didn't understand what the problem was. "... I… um… uh" Alois was stumped because Ciel was right, he was fool. "My point stands, now help me with this project, _then_ we can talk about tonight."

It was an hour before anyone would actually be back to the dorms and Ronald was informed by Alfred earlier in the morning that he would be on the academy's football team, he didn't even know how to play!

Why do I have to play?" Ronald was tired and his head hurt still because Alfred was an idiot. "Mr. Claude dude said it was our punishment, or did he... I can't remember, sorry Ronald." Alfred thought Ronald was so adorable when he was sleepy, then he realized Ronald was wearing a black suit... it made him look even hotter

The bell had just rang so Ronald changed his clothes into the Ouran Jacket, his black vest, tie, and pants, white belt and Cream men's cap toe oxford shoes. Then he grabbed his bag and left.

**END**

A/N about the Oxfords... _An Oxford is a style of laced shoe characterized by shoelace eyelet tabs that are stitched underneath the vamp, a construction method that is also sometimes referred to as "closed lacing"._ Oxfords are my favorite brand of shoes. Well I hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter the real fun/sad happens… Thus what I like to call, Hopeless Romance!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, Domo here with chapter 3 sorry it's so late. I'm disappointed with my lack of concentration to this story! But here it is, I also threw in a whole bunch of characters I wasn't going to but I did. **

"But Alfred, football is so stupid!" Ronald hasn't even started playing and he thought so. He didn't even want to play, evidently it was a punishment by Claude Faustus; the stupid choir teacher. "Well dude, I can't help you with that." Alfred said well he tossed the ball or as everyone else here called a _football_ or a_ pig skin_ with one of the most popular 3rd years at Ouran, Light Yagami (To screw with your heads!) 'He can't help me with anything! But for some reason I don't mind.' Ronald thought "Knox! Stop day dreaming and get out here!" Claude yelled at him. "Sorry Coach Faustus!" Ronald yelled back and grabbed his helmet. 'Hmm these draggy shorts are nice but if old man Sutcliff saw me in them he'd tell me I'm crazy!' "You too, Jones and Yagami! I want to see your best performance tonight!" Claude yelled again. "Okay coach, I'll do my best! *hero pose*" Alfred looked like a fool. "Right…" Right after Claude finished he saw the red one, the holly grail of red! Grell Sutcliff "Hello~ I missed all of you!" Grell said then squeezed Alfred almost to death. Alfred noticed the tiny kid next to Grell.

**A/N Sorry I'm not going to do this a lot! I promise but no lemon for now. ~Domo**

Grell moved slightly then realized he wasn't in **his** bed. "Did-" Grell got interrupted by Sebastian, "No, I'm sure if you would've asked I would have though." What! If he would've asked him, what kind of a demon is he?! And even worse, I could've had it last night! Grell thought this was so stupid. And he looked kind of stupid right now too. "Yes, you are in_ my_ home, as the host I should be able to comply with any requests." Sebastian just knew that it would get the red reaper would get furious if he went on. "So, where are my glasses?" "They're on the-" "On the table, wait what the hell! Where are they?" Grell was again furious again. "I was going to say in your vest." "Oh sorry! I'm not a morning person." "I could kind of guess."

"Thanks for making me breakfast." Grell said stuffing his face with scones. "Yes while I don't usually make scones." Sebastian hated scones, but he described his scones as the best damned scones in this hell hole of a world! (Couldn't type this without laughing my head off) Sebastian laughed at scones, they are the worst English dish and he didn't even have to taste them. He was more into the Japanese culture and ways of living. (I think I said that :P) "Well food is food and this one _hell_ of a scone." Grell said stuffing his face with more scones. "Well if I couldn't make a simple English dish, what kind of a butler would I be?"

"You really shouldn't wait until this late to see me" Claude just wanted to sleep, and now Roderich was interrupting him too. "I am sorry, but that new student is just getting on my nerves." Roderich explained. "Knox? He is a piece of work but he already has a great punishment." "But he's very rude and waits other people's time!" (Hehe time to get gushy… not like those two) Claude got up and walked over to Roderich, "Don't worry about it we will all be fine, it's taken care of." And hugged him. "Good, young people are careless and deserve it." Roderich had never liked young people, and never would. "Come lay with me, I'm tired and it seems no one wants to let me sleep." And so they laid down in Claude's bed for the rest of the time they had together.

We all have goals we can't reach no matter what. William always told himself this quote. "Sir it seems like that's the last of the students who have enrolled for this semester." Ludwig told his superior. "Yes did you check on the hurt one?" William asked. "Yes sir, he's fine." "Just as expected of a re- a young man like him." William just messed up his whole cover up as the Ouran academy principal. "Re what sir?" Ludwig asked. "Ugh he's a Grimm reaper or death god." William explained. "Huh?!" "I'm honestly surprised you're surprised, seeing as I know who you are… Germany." William said smiling. (Ugh William smiling, weird and creepy… hope I have him in character for you guys.)

"How do you know? It's none of you're business!" Ludwig thought he wouldn't be found out, but it turns out they were all found out. "Of course it's my business, I've been working overtime in both jobs now. I'm too close to Suho now, don't tell anyone I'm a reaper… and tell no one of what I'm going to tell you Ludwig." William was serious. "Yes sir!" "There's Grimm reapers here investigating a case I can't tell you about yet, but for some reason 2 demon butlers and their masters are here also. But when I saw countries here using their human names, I was in awe." William said, finally done explaining. "We're only here because of our own reasons." Ludwig said. "Good, now leave. Please." "Yes, I'll be back with more reports tomorrow sir." Ludwig hurried out the door. "We all have goals we can't reach no matter what." William said as he took out a picture from his pocket and a tear fell from his cheek down to it.

Update! 9-15-2012: Hey guys. This chapter is so hard to write, there's so much going on and the paragraphs are everywhere! In the last paragraph with William and Ludwig you learned that the reapers are hiding something… Can't wait for that to be told. And the picture William took out, I'll tell you that next chapter who it is. Anyways, this is where hopeless romance will happen, this was actually meant to be a funny story with sad twists like this I'm happy it's turning out and I hope you enjoy it as a reader. ~ Domo

"Why! You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to come back you fool. We're here for one reason and you know that reason Francis!" Arthur yelled. "It's hopeless romance Arthur." Francis explained. "What's that suppose to mean?" "It means I came back to gain hearts and lose them, you wouldn't understand." Francis said. "Well it's not going to happen to me frog." Arthur said then walked off to his class once again. "Arthur wait…" Francis reached out too late. "One day he will come back Francis." A very familiar voice said. "Agni?" Francis looked over but the Indian man wasn't there. "Maybe it's my head, I'll just go home to France, and ha I know I'll feel better at home." France said and left the classroom forever, swearing never to come back to this damned high school.

"Glad to see you made on time today, Phantomhive no push-ups today." Grell said. "Gre- I mean Coach Sutcliff I want to join the Ouran football team." Ciel was sure the red reaper would say no because he was too short. "Of course, Ouran rules state that everyone must be able to participate in extra-curricular activities." Grell said smiling. "Yes, whatever when does practice start?" Ciel just wanted to get on with his day. "Right after school come here and I'll get you your pads, and uniform." Grell thought this little brat wouldn't make it at all on a _high school _football team. "Wait… Don't you have asthma?" "Uh, no…" Ciel wasn't very good at lying but Grell didn't care. "Okay then you'll play center, no real trouble on that part." Grell knew even that part was hard, but the kid was small, perfect for hiking a ball.

"Pass it shrimp!" Alfred yelled. (Surprise!) "Who are you calling shrimpy Mc short pants?!" Edward yelled back. "Brother…" Alfonze (Al) said sinking lower. "Oh sorry dude, and hey Coach Sutcliff!" "Hello Alfred, this is your new center Ciel Phantomhive!" Grell explained to Alfred. "Dude now we're all set for tonight! Four hours is enough right? And we get to tech the new shri-" Alfred was cut short by Ciel, "Who are you calling shrimp? I'm more then you'll ever be." "Ah! Dude you're freaky, it's like you brought a devil with you!" Alfred wanted to pee his pants frankly. "No but I work with one." Ciel said with an awkward laugh. "Jones come on we have the full offense now." Grell said, and then he saw _Ronald Knox! _'Wow he's so cute! Though that kid is like a little brother to me.' (o_o that was weird) "Huddle offense, dudes this will be the best damn play we ever play! I'll throw to Knox and Yagami will like run behind him and hit the targets… K?" Alfred was serious even though he didn't sound like it. The offense lined up on the line of scrimmage, looking in the eyes of the defense this is it the best play this team had on the offense.

Ronald felt the breeze hit his face, the helmet secure over his head. The time was now. "Hike!" Alfred yelled, and Ciel hiked the ball to him and basically got trampled. Ronald ran as fast as he could and avoided being blocked because of Light and then he saw the ball and let it fall into his arms. "Clear through here!" Ronald was sure that if he ran for the yellow post or as Alfred called it the field goal post his would make it. "Not so fast pretty boy!" Edward yelled running after Ronald really fast, and talked him about 10 yards before the touchdown mark. "Gah!" Ronald hit the ground hard, but that would hurt a reaper like him.

"Again this C sting is only for cellos and violas, **not **violins… You have the E string. And please don't snap it or I will snap you into twigs. Now let's continue." Sebastian was one _hell_ of a teacher and no one should question his education policy. 'I hope that my young master can hurry this investigation up, I'm tired of playing innocent teacher… again.' Sebastian thought. "Mr. Michaelis?" Matthew asked (YAY! Canada's here y'all, it's a real party.) "Are you lost Matthew?" Sebastian asked back. "Not it's just all my strings are out of tune. Sorry to be a bother" "It's okay honestly we are all one in the orchestra, so we all have to be in tune." Sebastian took his violin and began tuning it. "Dumm… (A) Too low. Dumm… (D) Too high. Doo… (G) Too low. Laa… (E) Just right. Here's your violin." Sebastian said giving back Matthew's violin back. 'Humans are weak, but there's something different about some of the students here… I already know there are alchemists here.' Sebastian brought himself to do it, "Matthew can I talk to you in the hall?" "Sure." And they left to the hall. "What are you?" Sebastian asked with a sadistic smile.

Update! 9-20-2012 Hey again sorry I'm taking so long. :P Anyways I just wanted to say, yes I have played football in the past both flag football and tackle, even better I'm a girl :3 I currently am playing a violin so Sebastian's part about explaining stuff like that is my knowledge too. And you guys should tell me if I should bring in Japan, because I was planning to but I have second thoughts. Lots of surprises right, these last couple paragraphs will show that, the last paragraph wont be for sure at the end but you'll hate me. ~Domo

"I don't want to go, ands if I do I want you to come with Ludwig!" Feliciano said with a pinch of concern in his voice. "That's what I thought you would say." Ludwig sighed. "But Lovino wouldn't come back with me unless Antonio did. And no matter what I do he won't say yes." Feliciano just wanted to be with Ludwig, and if the time ever came defend him. "It doesn't matter I need you safe Feliciano. And there's something going on here we don't know about." Ludwig needed Feliciano safe, even if it cost him his life. "But Germany!" Feliciano stopped. "Don't use our country names here! Someone who doesn't know can hear, and that would be bad." Ludwig was concerned this would be their last talk until the time came to complete their mission. "I know we have to find him if it's true, then take him back. We can't spend much more time at this high school as cover up.

(Ending)

"That's odd no overtime today, I find it very odd. I have over time everyday no matter what job except that one time… With that demon." William wasn't usually surprised but Mr. Suho let him have the day off, no one had ever let him have the day off. But he did have one more thing to do, "Now I get to reap the soul of, Suzaku Kururugi.

**A/N Wow… I wanted to ruin the fun but I think I made you mad. The mysteries are unraveling in this chapter, and my skills of explaining football are getting better haha. I had to throw in Suzaku dying for fun because I was bored and who doesn't like a battle suit trying to kill a reaper? Any ideas or comments just PM me I'll be glad to hear ~Domo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again guys, I'm pretty excited for this chapter… and despite me missing Grell and Sebastian's kiss there will be more then a kiss, but maybe just a little make out thing I'm tired of writing. And more mysteries will unravel this chapter I'm hoping for it to be longer. I also updated Chapter 1 and 2 because they had too many mistakes; just tell me about them guys, on with the story then. ~Domo**

* * *

"Wait Grell, before you go what about that kiss?" Sebastian asked. "Mm, but that might ruin the moment… What the hell!" Grell didn't care if he was late for this job he wasn't even getting paid for. "Well then…" Sebastian smiled sadistically at Grell then brought him in for a kiss, at first Sebastian was sure about this but now he was even surer. The reapers lips were like porcelain, but soft at the same time. Sebastian brought his tongue into the red head's warm mouth, but that ended in a fight between each other. Finally they broke from each other. "While now I'm on fire Bassy!" Grell was getting really hot. "Oh well, we will have to fix it, now wont we?" Sebastian also just wanted an excuse to miss work, one day away from those horrid students. "Yes we will~" Grell exclaimed. Then Sebastian picked him up and brought him into his room.

* * *

"That was one hell of game guys, you played hard you deserve that win!" Claude said to his players. "Yeah I think so too." Alfred was impressed with the new center and receiver. "Well I think you all deserve a day off, no practice tomorrow… and let's win again next week guys!" Grell was also pleased with this new set up, but mostly with Ronald and Alfred like they have a connection or something.

Alfred was ready for some sleep, seeing as he had stayed up all night Ronald last night. "Hey dude, does your head feel better?" Alfred asked Ronald as they walked back to their dorm room. "Yeah all that sleep must of done it, I don't think I've slept that long in a while." Ronald said with a small grin. "Ha well good, since we don't have practice tomorrow want to go out?" Alfred was pretty sure of himself, mainly because of their team work tonight. "Why not, but I need to sleep some more ha."

* * *

"Master, how much longer are we staying?" Sebastian asked. "Well I haven't really gotten to investigate the problem. But I do know that it doesn't take place in the academy." Ciel answered. Then continued working on homework. "Same conclusion I've came up with master. I think that it would make sense to question the city folk." "Yeah just come back soon, the blond nuisance is getting on my nerves." Ciel then gestured him off. "Yes young master, I only do what you wish." Sebastian said closing the door behind him, glad to be out of the horrid place.

* * *

"William T. Spears?" Suzaku asked. "Yes, I'm here to collect your soul." William said blankly. "Wait I'm going to die tonight?" "Probably, they didn't tell me how so I'm assuming that I'll have to do it myself." Then William pushed his glasses up with his death scythe. "Oh? That's pretty! You must be a death god." Suzaku yelled then grabbed his gun and shot William's shoulder head on. 'I should have seen that coming! Why didn't I dodge it?' William thought. "Nice shot but I don't want overtime tonight." William smirked, then disappeared from the front of Suzaku's vision and shot his death scythe into his back. "Gah!" Suzaku fell to the ground, "Nice… shot…" Then he stopped moving. William's shoulder was bleeding heavily now. "You don't have to watch anymore Sutcliff, I know your there." William yelled out. "I know, I should have helped but when I saw you get shot I froze in fear." Grell said in a panicked voice. Now William fell into Grell's arms out of exhaustion and blood loss. "There's one thing you can't paint red, and that's my friends!" Grell yelled out and then carried William to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Francis left, there's no gym teacher, and our principal is gone! How do you men explain this?" Arthur asked. "Yes and I suppose while he's gone I will be taking his place and the rules will be the same." Ludwig said. "I need a staff list so we can mark the ones gone, missing, or not here Feliciano." Ludwig stated. "Of course Mr. Beilscmidt!" Then he left. "It looks as though all the cases have been stated as they go crazy then just leave back to their homelands." Sebastian explained. "I have noticed the same thing." Agni put in. "It sounds kind of fishy to me, like someone is doing it on purpose to bring us in to the true problem." Claude added. "As the Teacher's Union, _we _have to step up and take charge of the problems, amigos!" Spain yelled. "Ha but it's impossible when we don't even know what's going on in the first place!" Ludwig argued. "I have an idea of who the suspect is." Sebastian told them. "Oh yeah do tell Michaelis, because I'm getting** real** tired of your shit." Claude said. "Oh? Then fix it Faustus." Sebastian argued back. "Snot nose." "Tap dancing Disney princess." "Cat loving freak." "STOP IT! This is my meeting and we will take turns talking not arguing, and I will kill anyone who disagrees!" Ludwig screamed. Everyone paused. "Good, now first things first… Hercules wake the hell up!" "Oh sorry I was just dreaming about the most beautiful cat in the world." Hercules said slowly. "Second, Sebastian now tell us who you think is the suspect." Ludwig stopped to listen. "I'll gladly tell, do to my conclusions of last night I believe that the man in charge is, Kiku Honda." Sebastian said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

"Hey Alfred we're going to have to postpone our little get together. My father… has just has a heart attack and I need to go to the hospital. Right now." Ronald explained. "That's cool dude, tomorrow is a better day anyways. So I'll see you later right?" Alfred asked. "Sure, see you." Ronald said that ran out of the room, and called Grell, "what room again?" "Oh, umm 2067." Grell answered. "Okay, I'm on my way, see you in a couple minutes." With that Ronald hung up and then disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

"It looks like they found me out, I might as well end this now. But as long as they don't have proof right?" Kiku asked. "No, they won't find us out… They found out that you're part of it." The Undertaker replied. "But, if they know I am, then won't they eventually find you out to Mr. Undertaker?" Kiku didn't even want to be here, he just got dragged into it because he was kidnapped by this man called the Undertaker. In his perspective the man was absolutely insane. "Yes like the young earl always does, and that funny as hell butler. But they have something of mine I want and the butler won't forget me after what I did." Undertaker explained. "Oh I see. So you're just doing this to make people crazy and attract the kid and his butler so they can return something?" "Nope, this is just for good laughs! It's hilarious to see how gullible people are." Undertaker said laughing. "Oh my…" Kiku didn't like this at all but he was stuck with the crazy man.

* * *

"Your highness, where do we strike tonight?" Claude asked Alois. "Oh I don't care Claude, try those reapers… Although I'm sure they'll kill you but I heard one of them is very badly hurt, so they won't see it coming." Alois answered. "I'll be taking my leave then?" "Yes what ever Claude." Then he left, "I'll not be messing with them yet I have some business to take care of first. Then he went to room #3 in dorm #1 to meet with Roderich.

* * *

Sebastian pushed Grell onto the bed, slowly taking his shirt off. "You know if you take a picture it will last longer." Grell tried to pull out his phone but Sebastian stopped him. "Why do you tease me? It's no fair." Grell pouted. "Oh you want a prize?" Sebastian leaning over Grell now pressed his lips against the red head's. Grell immediately moaned when he tasted Sebastian rich and elegant lips. It reminded Grell of a rich wine he had tasted while in Paris. Sebastian on the other hand took advantage of this moment by slipping his tongue inside the shinigami's mouth, wet and warm was all the demon thought of it… Just like any others' mouth, but there was also something different about it, something good he just couldn't spot it yet.

That moment a phone rang. "Just ignore it and let's continue!" Grell demanded. "No, it's not of me to do that." Sebastian picked up the phone, he should've guessed… William T. Spears. But with news of something else then what he thought. "Demon, there is a meeting tomorrow morning that is mandatory for Grell and you to attend. Please do come, and don't give a bad name to me." William explained. "I'll try and let me guess the 'Teacher's Union' as you call it?" Sebastian hated William with a burning passion as usual. "Yes, make sure you come." He said again and hung up. Sebastian laid next to Grell instead of over him now. "Why does the phone ring at the wrong time?" Sebastian asks a lot of questions for only he knows the answers of. "It's okay, we'll come back to it later." Grell said wrapping his arm around Sebastian and leaned his head on the demons side. "I hope so." Sebastian said with a blank look and then closed his eyes.

* * *

"He tried to, I thought it was a gun of bullets until I saw it." William explained. "So it was more powerful, and is now destroying your shoulder?" Ronald asked. "Ronnie, do me a favor and ask logical questions." Grell stated while filing his nails. "Yeah well maybe you should put down the beauty supplies and help out with your friend!" Ronald yelled back. "Sutcliff, he's absolutely right. Honestly you two imbeciles are the worst people I could work with." William retorted. "A little bit harsh boss?" "Yeah Will where's the fun?" Grell and Ronald ask. "Where's the fun when your shoulder is deteriorating, honestly?" William wasn't angry with the two reapers, just irritated with their stupidity. "So we're leaving aren't we?" Grell asked again. "I will but you two must continue the mission. I must visit the Undertaker in London. This is a big responsibility I trust with you two… and if you screw it up I'm sure we will all be demoted." William stopped for a breath. The two shinigami just shook their heads and sat there.

* * *

"We're going home Feli! I'm sick of this fucking place!" Lovino yelled. "What?" Feliciano asked with a shocked face. "Going home, what else does it look like?" Lovino picked up his suitcase. "Get your stuff and we'll be leaving this damn hell hole they call a high school." Lovino pouted and stole Feliciano's chair. "Oh I see brother, even Ludwig wanted us to leave. He told me it wasn't safe." "Who cares about the potato eating bastard?" Lovino asked, not hoping for and answer. "I do." Was the only thing that he could say, he would defend Ludwig to the very end in anyway. "Anyway brother, I'll get packing so we can leave." Feliciano smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was crying so hard no one could tell.

* * *

"_All students come to the outside the building immediately for an important meeting." _William announced over the intercom. As everyone made it outside William could be seen wearing a sling around his right arm and shoulder from his gun shot wound. Standing to: Ludwig, Grell, Ronald, Claude and Sebastian. _"Better watch it you could slip at any moment and I could slit your throat with the simplest of a touch." _A mysterious yet familiar voice said into William's head. He decided it would be better to ignore this and get on with the real objective. "The time is now to answer question we have gotten." William yelled into the microphone.

* * *

**A/N I'm so out of ideas! I'm a blank book. Guys if you want to yell at me for killing Suzaku I'm cool with it, maybe in the yelling I'll get an idea too? Eh next chapter wont be a while because of my writers block... I even had a hard time writing this, anyway with luck see you guys soon. ~Domo  
**


End file.
